Malcolm's Legacy
by DigiNyxx
Summary: Hawke has doubts about her principles after the revelations in the Vimmark Mountains, but there's a certain Tevinter Elf who isn't going to allow her to sink into self pity. f!Hawke/Fenris drabble.


**Author's Note:** It appears that DA:O and DA2 have inspired me to write again. I absolutely love the world of Thedas with its extensive lore and wonderful characters (especially Fenris). I can't wait for DA3!

This is a drabble set after the Legacy DLC. In the game, we get to see Hawke reflect on the adventure with her family, but what about the love interest? Here's my take on it. This is a repost (originally part of a series entitled "I Have Faith In You") which I decided to take down, rework and upload as separate stories. I'd really appreciate some comments! :D

**Timeline:** This story is set during Act 2 after "A Bitter Pill" and before "All That Remains."

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to Bioware.

~~~#~~~

**Malcolm's Legacy**

Hawke couldn't relax. She had slept fitfully for at least an hour before deciding that it was futile trying to sleep with so many things on mind. That's how she ended up sitting in her favourite chair in front of the fire in the library, staring into the flames as she contemplated the events of the past few days. Mother, Orana, Bodahn and Sandal had long since gone to bed, leaving her to brood.

Carver had left earlier that evening to return to the Wardens despite Mother's pleas that he stay the night. Carver had politely declined, insisting that he needed to report to his superiors in the Grey Wardens who would no doubt be very interested to hear about what had transpired. Hawke had been surprised to find herself disappointed that Carver had to leave so soon. Then again, despite the unpleasantness of the situation they had found themselves in, the Hawke siblings had been given an opportunity to clear the air between them. For the first time in a very long time, Hawke felt a connection to her little brother again. They had not seen each other in three years, since the Deep Roads, and so much had been left unsaid between them. Carver had grown up so much during his time away, and it was universally agreed amongst Hawke's companions that being in the Wardens had been good for him. He was becoming a confident and capable man, and less of an ass. It would have been good to talk more of what had happened.

It was no insignificant feat that she, Carver, Varric and Fenris had accomplished in destroying Corypheus, the Ancient Tevinter Magister. They were all extremely lucky to have walked away from the epic battle on top of the tower of the Grey Warden prison. Admittedly, they would not have been successful without Larius's guidance, even though she found it suspious that the former Warden Commander had become so much more coherent after Corypheus had been vanquished. Even though Laruis had assured them that his sudden recovery was because Corypheus's death had ended his influence, Hawke's gut told her that this was somehow going to come back and bite her on the ass at some point in the future.

Despite this concern, the Corypheus situation wasn't bothering her nearly as much as the revelation that her own father, Malcolm Hawke, was a blood mage. And what of her own dalliance with blood magic? She wasn't sure if she could count using her blood to deactivate Corypheus's final ward as blood magic. Did her actions now make her a maleficar?

A knock at the door pulled her out of her reverie. Wondering who it could be at such a late hour, Hawke tucked a dagger into her belt (just in case) and went to the door. Much to her surprise, Fenris stood on the other side.

"May I come in?" he asked. He had expected her to be in bed, or to tell him to go away in a colourful selection of words. Instead, she said nothing and stepped to one side, allowing him to enter. She led him into the library, waiting patiently whilst Adama, her mabari, snuffled loudly around Fenris's feet, wanting attention. Fenris patted him gently and eventually the mabari settled down to sleep again.

Hawke stood in front of the fire, having moved her chair back to its usual place whilst Fenris was occupied with Adama. She still hadn't spoken, and he wondered if she was annoyed with him for calling at such a late hour. He noticed her eyes wandering to the flames, and it confirmed to him that she was brooding, for he often did the same when deep in thought.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Fenris asked.

Hawke looked at him briefly, then turned back at the fire. She wasn't sure what to say to him. Fenris was the last person she'd expected comfort from. He wasn't particularly good at it, plus she knew how he felt about mages and blood. This wasn't something she felt they could talk about without it turning into an argument. There was also the added complication of a failed romance hanging over them. She noticed his concern when the attacks from the Coetrie had started and was surprised he had insisted on accompanying her, Varric and Carver to the Vimmark Mountains. As she stared blankly at the fireplace, she wondered if his reason for doing this was because he felt something for her, despite his insistence that there could be nothing between them. She inwardly sighed. She had enough on her mind without Fenris her to make the situation more confusing.

A tear that had been threatening to escape for sometime trickled down her cheek. She reached up to catch it, hoping Fenris hadn't noticed. As another fell, she shuddered with a small sob and immediately felt Fenris behind her, his arms encircling her waist and pulling her against him. He kissed her cheek softly and held her close as she cried silently. A combination of her frustration regarding him and the concerns on her mind were finally getting an outlet, and being held by him gave her some hope that perhaps there could be something between them in the future. For now, she would be satisfied with the comfort he was giving her.

As Hawke shuddered against him, her silent tears unnerving him, he wondered if it had been a good idea to come to her. Despite the things he had said before he'd left her _that night,_ he still cared a great deal about her. The Coetrie attacks had made him take stock of his feelings for her and whilst he knew that he could not handle a relationship with her then, he was more than willing to be there for her when she needed him, even if her present situation confused him. She was a mage, whose father had used blood magic _at_ the behest of the Grey Wardens to save the life of his wife and unborn child, namely the woman he held tightly against him. For a topic that was normally black and white to Fenris, he had hit a grey area. He wanted to ask Hawke about it, but he even he knew it would be unwise to do so until she was ready.

"I keep thinking," she said after a long silence, "about what happened in the mountains." The tears were still present in her voice, though she had long since finished crying.

"About Corypheus?" Fenris asked, "Or your father?"

"My father mainly," she said. "The things I learned about him ... I don't know what to think about it all. He was my father and I respected him, loved him. He taught Bethany and I everything he knew about magic. He taught us how to control and protect ourselves. He taught us that blood magic should never be used under any circumstances, yet he was a maleficar himself. He never even told my mother what he did so that we could leave Kirkwall. On one hand, all I can think is 'hypocrite', yet he did it because he was given no choice." She sighed heavily. "And what I had to do to release Corypheus so we could finish him, does that make me a blood mage too?"

Fenris loosened his grip on Hawke and turned her in his arms. A steel-covered finger under her chin bade her look at him. "He obviously loved you and your mother very much to have gone against his own principles to keep you safe. As for you performing blood magic - I despise that you restored to it when we could have easily walked away."

Hawke turned to look at him, her eyes flashing with hurt. She tried to struggle out of his arms, but he held her tightly. He was not letting her go until she heard what he had to say.

"However," he continued, "I understand that you were given little choice. To be given the opportunity to stop an ancient evil, a Tevinter Magister no less, I can't complain with your decision to go through with it. As for blood magic, I would like to think that you are strong enough to resist the pull of such magic again. If your father resisted the urge to continue down that road after his work for the Grey Wardens was completed, I am certain you can too."

Hawke taken aback. These words he spoke, they were the last things she'd expected him to say. She turned around in his arms to face him, resting her hands on her cold metal of her armour.

"You really believe in me that much?" she asked.

Fenris looked into her eyes and answered her sincerely. "Of all the mages I've ever met, you are the strongest."

"Thank you, Fenris." Hawke smiled in appreciation and wrapped her arms around her neck and nestling her head into his shoulder. Fenris stroked her hair, relishing in her scent. It felt good to be close to her again. They held onto each other for a long time before Hawke yawned softly. "Forgive me," she said, laughly softly. "I must be more tired than I thought."

"Then I will not keep you," Fenris said, pulling away from their embrace and immediately missing her warmth. "Sleep well, Ja ... err ... Hawke." He stammered to correct himself, flushing slightly at almost calling her by her first name, which he had not done since their night together.

"Goodnight," Hawke said softly as the Tevinter elf turned and left. When she heard the front door close behind him, she whispered "Thank you, love."


End file.
